Another precious soul: The 6th story in the ATC series
by The100fanatic
Summary: Mal is pregnant with her and Ben's 10th child. This is going to be a crazy 9 months!
1. Family love

**Hey guys! This continues off were the last chapter of my story Living life through a lens. in case you have not read that, here is want happened.**

 _"Ben?" Mal asked._

 _"Yeah?" Ben replied._

 _"I'm pregnant"_

 **Now lets continue, shall we?**

"Are you serious?" Ben asked.

Mal nodded.

Ben kissed Mal.

After 5 minutes, they broke apart from the kiss.

"I'm guessing you're happy." Mal said.

"Oh, I am." Ben said.

Ben put his hand on Mal's stomach.

"I can't believe it. We're going to have another precious soul brought into our lives." Ben said.

"Are you trying to make me cry?" Mal asked.

Ben laughed.

He kissed her forehead.

"I love you." Ben said.

"I love you too." Mal said.

...

Ben Vloging

"Okay, so as you can see, we have sat our kids down for a talk. You guys are probably going to like this."

Ben put the camera down so it was facing Him, Mal, and the kids.

"You want to tell them?" Mal asked.

"You tell them." Ben said

"Okay. We just want you to know that we love all of you very much, and every time each one of you has entered our live was some of the happiest moments of me and your father's life. So we want to tell you...I'm pregnant." Mal said.

"Yey!" Aria shouted jumping up and down.

The rest of the kids did the same except for Lillian.

She ran out of the room.

"Okay, we are going to have to turn the camera off" Ben said.

Camera Off

Lillian ran into her room and locked the door.

She never thought they would have another kid.

She thought they would have stopped after the Quadruplets.

The worst thing was, tomorrow was her birthday and her party.

Her mom would probably tell everyone she is pregnant and then everyone will be too excited about the new baby to care about her.

She sat on her bed and cried.

...

Ben and Mal went upstairs to check on Lillian.

They could here crying.

"Lillian? Can we come in?" Mal said after she knocked.

Lillian unlocked the door.

Mal and Ben walked into the room.

"Are you okay honey?" Mal asked.

"You seemed a little upset downstairs." Ben said.

"I'm fine." Lillian said, lying.

"I can tell your lying." Mal said.

"How?" Lillian asked.

"When you lie, you talk fast." Mal said.

"What's wrong?" Ben asked.

"I don't want you to have another kid because the more kids you have, the less you will care about me." Lillian said.

She started to cry.

Ben went over to his daughter and hugged her.

She cried into her father's chest.

Mal could not believe that her daughter felt that if they have more kids, they won't care about her as much

"Please look at me Lillian." Ben said to his daughter.

Lillian looked up at her father.

"No matter how many kids we have, we are still going to care about you as much as we do now." Ben said.

"Really?" Lillian asked.

"Really." Mal said.

Ben hugged Lillian again.

Mal joined in on the hug.

Lillian now knew her parents would care about her no matter how many more kids they have.

 **So that was the first chapter! It's a little surprising to know that Lillian thought her parents would not care about her considering the fact that she was the one who told Bella that people cared about her. I might update tomorrow night, but I might not because a new episode of girl meets world is going to be on, So if that happens, It will be Saturday. Next Chapter will be Lillian's birthday party. She's turning 12! Can you believe it? It seem's like 3 months ago she was 3. Oh, wait! That was 3 months ago. See you tomorrow or Saturday! BYE!**


	2. An unexpected death

Camera off

Mal was in the dinning hall getting ready for Lillian's birthday party when her phone rang.

"Hello?" Mal said when she answered the phone.

"Are you Vanessa Adam's Mom?" A man's voice asked.

"Yes." Mal answered.

"Well, I'm the doctor at the hospital and your daughter was involved in a car crash." The doctor said.

"Is she alright?" Mal asked.

"Ma'm, she has a 25% chance of living." The doctor said.

"Me and my husband will be over as soon as we can." Mal said.

She hung up the phone.

She dialed Ben's number.

"Hello?" Ben said.

"Ben, its me." Mal said.

"Mal, you never call me in the middle of a meeting. Is something wrong?" Ben asked.

"Vanessa got in a car accident." Mal said.

"Is she okay?" Ben asked.

"The hospital called and said she has a 25% chance of living." Mal said.

"Oh my god, meet me in the kitchen." Ben said.

"Okay." Mal said.

"Love you." Ben said.

"Love you too." Mal said.

She hung up the phone and raced to the kitchen.

Lillian was there eating an apple.

"Why are you in a rush?" Lillian asked.

"Vanessa got in a car accident. Me and your father are going to the hospital." Mal said.

"Can I come?" Lillian asked.

"No. Your Grandmother is on her way over to watch you and your siblings." Mal saidd.

"Okay." Lillian said.

Suddenly, Ben ran into the kitchen.

"My mom's here." Ben said.

"Okay. Lillian, be good for Grandma." Mal said.

"Okay." Lillian said.

...

Mal and Ben rushed into the hospital.

The doctor was waiting for them in the waiting room with no one else in it.

"Your majesties, you might want to sit down." The doctor said.

Mal and Ben sat down.

"Your daughter broke a lot of bones and lost a lot of blood, and I'm sorry to say that...she is dead. We did everything we could." The doctor said.

"We appreciate that you tried." Ben said.

"I'll leave you two alone for a bit." The doctor said as he walked out of the waiting room.

Ben hugged Mal as she cried.

He also had some tears in his eye's too.

"Ben?" Mal said.

"Yeah?" Ben said.

"How are we going to tell the kids?" Mal asked.

"I have no idea" Ben said.

 **Vanessa is dead. I am sorry to say she is not coming back to life. I know I said this chapter was going to be Lillian's birthday party, but I thought this would be more interesting. Next chapter is going to be the funeral. It will be tear dropping. I don't know when that chapter will be up because I could start crying just writing it, so yeah. I have not received any questions, but remember, tomorrow morning is the deadline. I also would appreciate more reviews. Only pinksakura271 has been reviewing, so thank you to her. I hope you had been having a wonderful weekend before I ruined it by making Vanessa die. I will see you guys tomorrow on my birthday. BYE!**


	3. Hard Times

Camera off

Mal and Ben walked in the door of there castle.

Aria ran to them with Belle and her siblings close behind her.

"Is Vanessa okay?" She asked her parents.

"Um..." Mal said.

She looked at Ben.

"Mom, Can I talk to you in private?" Ben asked Belle.

Belle followed Ben out of the room.

"So? Is she okay?" Lillian asked.

"Let's go talk about it in the family room." Mal said.

The kids followed Mal into the family room and sat down on the couch.

Mal knelled down so she was level with them.

"Now, Vanessa was hurt really bad and she lost a lot of blood. The doctors tried everything they could and...she is dead." Mal said.

Lillian ran up to her room.

Aria ran into Mal's arms and cried.

Bella and Matty had confused looks on there face's.

"What do you mean by dead?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, what's that mean?" Matty asked.

"Well, it means that Vanessa is up in heaven." Mal said.

"Will she come back?" Bella asked.

"...No, sweetie." Mal said.

"But she has to come back." Matty said.

Mal sat on the couch next Bella and Matty with Aria in her arms still crying.

"Honey, when you go up to heaven, you don't come back." Mal said.

Bella started crying.

Mal raped her arm around her.

Matty still looked confused.

Ben and Belle came in the room.

Belle had some tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm guessing you told them." Ben said.

Mal nodded.

"Lillian ran up to her room." Mal said.

"I'll go talk to her." Ben said.

He walked out of the room.

...

Ben knocked on Lillian's bedroom door.

"Lillian, can I come in." Ben said.

"Yes." Lillian said.

Ben opened the door to see his daughter on her bed, crying.

Ben walked over and hugged Lillian.

She cried into her fathers chest.

Ben knew things would never be the same.

 **This was so hard for me to write! I promise the next chapter will be the funeral. I decided not to do the Q and A because nobody asked me questions. I do have a special surprise for you guys! I made a video about Aria. It's pictures of her from when she was born to when she was 26. Here is a link to it:** **watch?v=5B4xzDX1vjA Subscribe to me and you can request who you want to see from ages 0 to 26. I will make a video about Vanessa i just do not know when. Thanks for reading! BYE!**


	4. Friend help and Funeral

Camera on

Lillian was in her room writing a song when her best friend Sasha came in.

"Hey." Sasha said.

"Hey." Lillian said.

"I heard about your sister. I know its not easy to lose a sibling." Sasha said.

"Can I ask you a question?" Lillian asked.

"Sure." Sasha said.

"What did you do when your older brother died?" Lillian asked.

"Well, I just remembered he would always be watching over me no matter where I am." Sasha said.

"Oh." Lillian said.

They sat in silence for a little bit.

"Hey! How about we go to our favorite place to hang out to get your mind of it." Sasha said/.

"Okay." Lillian said.

"I bet I can beat you down the stairs." Sasha said.

"We'll see about that." Lillian said.

They ran out of the room.

...

Mal was in the bathroom getting ready for the funeral.

She had on a black dress with black high-heels.

Her hair was up in a bun.

Ben walked in the bathroom wearing a black tuxedo.

"You ready?" Ben asked.

"Yep." Mal said.

They walked out of the bathroom.

...

The funeral was so moving.

Mal cried a lot.

Lillian went up to the podium at her turn.

"I know I was supposed to prepare a speech, but instead, I am going to sing." Lillian said.

She got her guitar and sat down in a chair.

"This is a song I wrote called if i die young." Lillian said.

She started to sing.

 _If I die young_

 _Bury me in satin_

 _Lay me down on a bed of roses_

 _Sink me in the river at dawn_

 _Send me away with the words of a love song_

 _Uh oh uh oh_

 _Lord make me a rainbow to shine down on my mother_

 _She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh, and_

 _Life ain't always what you think it outta be, no_

 _Ain't even gray, but she bury's her baby_

 _The sharp knife of a short life_

 _Well, I've had just enough time_

 _(Instrumental break)_

 _So put on you best boys and I'll wear my pearls_

 _A penny for my thoughts_

 _Oh, no I'll sell em' for a dollar_

 _There worth so much more after I'm a goner_

 _And maybe then you'll hear the words I've been singing_

 _Funny when you're dead how people start listening_

Everyone clapped.

 **I hope you liked that chapter. That song Lillian sang was called If I die young. She did not really write it, the band perry did. I am going to do a Q and A because I didn't do it the last time. Please ask me 2 questions in the reviews and tomorrow I will post my answers to them.** **I hope you guys have a wonderful evening and and I will see you tomorrow. BYE!**


	5. Woman talk

**Hey guys! I decided not to do a Q and A. I promise in the near future I will do it. This is going be a fun chapter. I hope you like it!**

Camera off

Ben walked into the bathroom were Mal was puking.

He quickly held her hair back.

Once Mal was done puking, Ben helped her up.

"You okay, honey?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, just morning sickness." Mal asked.

Ben nodded and kissed her forehead.

"You know, my family's coming over today." Ben said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Mal said.

Matty came running into the bathroom.

"I ran up the stairs!" Matty said.

"Good job, buddy!" Ben said.

He picked up his son.

"You need to go need to get dressed." Mal said tickling Matty.

"Why?" Matty asked.

"Cause your Grandparents and your aunts and uncles are coming over." Ben said.

"Yey!" Matty yelled.

"I'll get him dressed." Ben said to his wife.

"K." Mal said.

Ben gave her a peck on the lips.

"PDA!" Matty yelled.

"How do you know that word?" Mal asked.

"Lillian says it all the time when you guys kiss." Matty.

"Okay then." Mal said.

Ben walked out of the room with Matty.

Lillian walked into the bathroom.

"Mom, I have a big problem." Lillian said.

"What is this big problem?" Mal asked.

"My vagina is bleeding! I think I'm dying!" Lillian said.

Mal laughed.

"Honey, that's normal for a girl. Here, sit down on the toilet." Mal said.

Lillian pulled down her pants and sat down on toilet.

"How is this normal?" Lillian said.

"Okay, honey, when you get to a certain age, which is now for you, your vagina bleeds so when you are older you can have babies." Mal said.

"Okay." Lillian said.

Mal pulled out a box of pads.

"You put these in your underwear and it catches the blood." Mal said.

She put a pad on Lillian's underwear.

"Now, you are going to be very emotional for a few weeks, so just be aware of that." Mal said.

"Will it stop?" Lillian asked.

"It will. But it will come back once every month." Mal said.

"I have to deal with every month?" Lillian asked.

"Yep." Mal said.

Lillian groaned.

"Now, you need to get dressed. Your grandparents and your aunts and uncles are coming over." Mal said.

"Okay." Lillian said as she went out of the bathroom.

Mal knew this was going to be a tough few days.

 **So, the next chapter is going to be when Ben's family comes over. I just don't know when. I hope you have a great weekend! BYE!**


	6. Family Visit's Part 1: Pranks

Camera off

Mal ran to open the door for Angie, who had just knocked.

Mal opened the door.

"Angie!" Mal said.

"Hey Mal!" Angie said.

They hugged.

"I found something." Angie said.

"What?" Mal asked.

Angie pulled a photo album out of her purse.

"These are all pictures of Aaron, Ben, me, and Grace when we were little." Angie said.

"I have feeling these is going to be a fun day." Mal said.

They walked into the living room where Ben was sleeping on the couch.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Mal asked.

"If its pour cold water on him then yes." Angie said.

Mal ran into the kitchen, got a big glass of ice cold water, then came back.

"You wanna do to the honers?" Mal asked handing the glass to Angie.

"Yep." Angie said.

She dumped the water on Ben.

Ben shout right up.

"Morning Bozo." Angie said.

Mal was laughing her head off.

"Very funny Angie." Ben said standing.

"Ben you look hilarious right now." Mal said.

Lillian, Aria, and Bella walked in the room.

"Dad, why are you all wet?" Lillian said.

"Your Aunt poured water on me while I was sleeping." Ben said.

"That's funny." Aria said.

"Yeah, it is!" Bella said.

"It was your mothers idea." Angie said.

"This was your idea Mal?" Ben asked his wife.

"Yep." Mal said.

"Mommy's the cool one now." Bella said.

"Your saying I'm not cool?" Ben asked.

"Yep!" Bella said.

Mal was getting a kick out of this.

"You hear that Ben? I'm the cool parent. You're not." Mal said.

"How about I show you that I'm cool in our room." Ben said, winking.

"Okay." Mal said.

Ben and Mal walked hand in hand to their room.

Once they got into there room, Ben shut the door.

Mal walked up to her husband and kissed him.

Ben raped his arms around his wife's waist.

He kissed her back.

Mal put her arms around his neck.

Their lips parted.

"I love you, Mal." Ben said.

"I love you too, Ben." Mal said.

 **How was that? I gave you Bal shippers a Bal make out scene. This is only part one of family** **visit's. Part 2 will be out tomorrow. BYE!**


	7. Family visits's part 2 and Gender reveal

Ben Vloging

"The kids are spoiled!"

He turned the camera to the kids, who each had a present next to them.

"By there Grandparents." Mal said.

Belle and Adam waved to the camera

"Okay, just so you kids know, you might be disappointed with the gifts you get."

"Ben, They won't be disappointed." Mal said.

"Okay, open them already! Jeez!"

The kids opened there gifts

Lillian screamed.

"A TAYLOR SWIFT CONCERT TICKET!" Lillian said.

"I got the same thing!" Aria said.

"Me too!" Bella said.

"Does that mean we're going to a Taylor swift concert?" Lillian asked.

"Yep." Mal said.

"Yey!" Bella yelled.

"What do you say to your Grandparents?"

"Thank you!" the kids said at the same time.

"Your welcome" Belle said.

Ben Vloging 

"Mal, what are we doing?"

"We are going to see if the baby is a boy or a girl." Mal said.

"What do you think it's going to be?"

"I want it to be a girl." Mal said

"It's going to be a boy."

"You don't know that for sure!" Mal yelled.

"I have magic daddy powers."

"Yeah right. The only people who have magic in this family are Lillian, Grace, and Bella." Mal said.

"losersayswhat?"

"What?" Mal asked.

"Hah! You're a loser!"

Mal glared at him.

"I love you?"

"mm hm." Mal said.

...

"So...what's the gender, Mal? People are dying to know!"

"It's a...

 **CLIFFHANGER! And you thought you were going to find out the gender today. You will have to find out in the next chapter! I will try to update tomorrow! BYE!**


	8. Real Gender reveal and Name

_Last time on Another precious soul.._

 _"It's a..."_

 _Now back to your regular scheduled chaptering._

"...Girl!" Mal finished.

Ben put an arm around Mal and kissed her cheek.

"We are having another daughter. Another precious soul will be brought into our lives!"

"Are you trying to make me cry?" Mal asked.

Ben laughed.

Camera off

"How about Emma?" Ben asked.

Mal and Ben were trying to pick a name for their new daughter.

"It's an okay name, but it's just so..plain." Mal said.

"Okay, what name do you like?" Ben asked.

"I like Emerald. We could call her Emmy for short." Mal said.

"Emerald. I like it." Ben said.

"So Emerald it is." Mal said.

"Emmy for short." Ben reminded her.

"Right. Emmy." Mal said.

Ben kissed her cheek.

"I love you." Ben said.

"I love you too." Mal said


	9. Emmy is born!

4 months later

Mal felt something in the middle of the night.

She felt wet in her pants.

Her stomach was hurting.

" _Oh god!"_ Mal thought.

She shook Ben.

"Ben!" She whisper yelled.

Ben shout up like a rocket.

"Are you okay honey?" Ben asked.

"Emmy's coming." Mal said.

"You're serious?" Ben said.

"Yep." Mal said.

"Oh god." Ben said.

He threw on a shirt and a pair of jeans and picked Mal up Bridal style.

Ben ran to the hospital wing.

...

Mal was laying in the hospital bed.

Ben was right by her side, holding her hand.

"Ahhhhhh!" Mal screamed.

Ben kissed the back of her hand.

"Ben, I can't do this." Mal said.

"Honey, you're going to be fine. I'm right here." Ben said.

Mal nodded.

She screamed.

The doctor came in.

"Your majesty, are you ready to bring a princess into the world?" The doctor asked.

"Yes!" Mal yelled.

"Okay, push!" The doctor yelled.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mal screamed.

"Keep going!" The doctor encouraged.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Mal screamed.

"One more push!" The doctor said.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mal screamed.

A shrill cry filled the room.

"Congratulations your majesty! You've just gave birth to a beautiful baby girl." The doctor said.

Mal was crying tears of joy.

Ben kissed her forehead.

The baby was put in her arms.

"I'll leave you two alone for a bit." The doctor said as she walked out of the room.

Mal kissed the baby's forehead.

Ben stroked his baby girls soft skin.

"Emmy?" Ben asked his wife.

"Emmy." Mal said.

Emmy opened her eyes.

"Hi baby girl." Ben said.

"You want to hold her?" Mal asked.

"Yep." Ben said.

Mal handed Ben Emmy.

Emmy grabbed on to her fathers index finger.

Mal smiled.

"Can we come in now?" Jay said from outside the door.

"Sure." Mal said.

Everybody walked in.

Bella ran over to her parents.

"Meet Emerald Elizabeth Adams." Ben said.


	10. Going away injuries

Camera off

Mal was in the kitchen making dinner when Ben walked in.

"Hey beautiful." Ben said.

"Hey handsome." Mal said.

Ben gave his wife a peck on the lips.

"I have good news and bad news, what do you wanna hear first?" Ben asked.

"Good news." Mal said.

"The Queen of Arendelle want's to make peace between our country's." Ben said.

"Finally! That stupid war we have with Arendelle every year was ridiculous." Mal said.

"Bad news is I have to go away for a few months." Ben said.

"What do you mean by a few months?" Mal asked.

"3 months." Ben said.

"Ben! When did you find this out?" Mal asked.

"When you were 5 months pregnant." Ben said.

"And you didn't tell me?" Mal asked.

"I'm sorry, honey, I didn't want to worry you while you were pregnant." Ben said.

"When do you leave?" Mal asked.

"5 weeks. I canceled all my meetings so I could spend time with you and the kids." Ben said.

"Good." Mal said.

"I love you." Ben said.

"I love you too." Mal said.

They kissed.

...

5 week flew by and Ben had to leave.

Mal and Ben were in there room packing.

"I'm really going to miss you." Mal said.

"I'm going to miss you too." Ben said.

He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Promise you'll video tape every minute of the day." Ben said.

"Ben, You know I can't do that." Mal said.

"Okay fine. Then promise you'll call me if something happens weather its good or bad." Ben said.

"I promise." Mal said, kissing her husbands cheek.

Mal zipped up Ben's suitcase.

"Please be careful." Mal said.

"I will. Don't let the kids do anything cute while I'm gone." Ben said.

"I won't. If they do, I'll film it." Mal said.

Suddenly, Emmy started crying through the baby monitor.

"I'm guessing somebody wants to say goodbye to there daddy." Mal said.

Ben smiled and put an arm around Mal.

They walked from there room to Emmy's room.

Emmy was lying down in her crib, crying.

"Come here, baby girl." Ben said as he picked Emmy up out of her crib.

Emmy stopped crying.

Mal smiled.

She was so going to miss this.

...

The kids had said goodbye to their daddy.

Mal walked Ben out to the limo.

"I'll call you every night." Ben said.

Mal nodded with tears in her eyes.

Ben hugged her.

Mal cried in his chest.

They pulled away from each other.

"I love you." Mal said.

"I love you too Mal. Never forget that." Ben said.

Mal nodded.

They quickly kissed.

They pulled away.

Ben kissed her cheek and got in to the limo.

Mal waved.

Ben blew her a kiss.

Mal smiled.

when the limo was completely out of site, she went inside.

2 weeks later

The phone started to ring.

With Emmy on her hip, she answered it.

"Hello?" Mal said into the phone.

"Yes, this is Dr. Bernard, is this Queen Mal of Auradon?" Dr. Bernard asked.

"Yes." Mal said.

"Your husband, King Benjamin, has been in a plane crash." Dr, Bernard said.

"Is he okay?" Mal asked.

"He's in a coma, your majesty." Dr. Bernard said.

"Oh god, which hospital?" Mal asked.

"Arendelle hospital." Dr. Bernard.

"I'll fly right over there." Mal said.

She hung up the phone and called Angie to come and watch the kids.

...

She walked to the waiting room desk at Arendelle hospital.

"Let me guess, Queen of Auradon?" The lady at the desk said.

"Yes." Mal said.

"Dr. Bernard! She's here!" The lady said.

Dr Bernard walked out.

"Hello, Your majesty, come in to my office." Dr. Bernard said.

Mal walked into her office.

"Now, Ben is in a coma, but should wake up from it in a few days." Dr. Bernard said.

"May I see him please?" Mal asked.

"Yes, right this way." Dr. Bernard said.

She followed her into Ben's hospital room.

Ben was laying on the bed.

He had a bandage on his head.

"You may stay until he wakes up." Dr. Bernard said.

"Thank you." Mal said.

"Any time your majesty." Dr. Bernard said.

 **Ben is in a coma! Who knows when he is going to wake up. Oh wait, I do! If you just cannot wait, then PM me and I will tell you. I appreciate all the nice reviews. When I started, I thought I was going to get a ton of hate but you guys have been very nice. I love you all! BYE!**


	11. Waking up and Coming home

Camera off-3 days later

Mal sat in a chair next to Ben's bed, holding Ben's hand.

"Ben, I don't know if you can hear me, but I need you to wake up. I can't raise our children with out you. I don't want Emmy to grow up with out a father. I already lost Vanessa, I can't lose you too. Please." Mal said.

She broke down crying.

Ben opened his eyes.

"Mal?" Ben asked.

Mal looked up.

"Ben!" Mal said.

She kissed him.

He kissed back.

They pulled apart after a few minutes.

"I missed you." Mal said.

"I missed you too." Ben said.

He kissed Mal's cheek.

"Let me guess, I'm coming home?" Ben said.

"You bet you're coming home with me." Mal said.

Ben laughed and kissed her forehead.

"Do you remember everything?" Mal asked.

"Yes, Honey, I remember everything." Ben said.

"Thank god!" Mal said.

They kissed again.

"Your mom's been worried sick." Mal said after they broke apart.

"Of course she has." Ben said.

Mal laughed.

...

Ben got checked out of the hospital the next day.

Mal slept on his shoulder the whole plane ride home.

"Mal, wake up. We're back in Auradon." Ben said as he lightly shook his wife.

Mal sprang up.

Ben laughed.

...

That night, they got into bed.

"Please don't ever scare me like that again." Mal said.

"I won't, honey." Ben said.

Mal snuggled into her husband.

"I love you, Mal." Ben said.

"I love you too, Ben." Mal said.

 **I know it's a little short, but I have to go out to dinner tonight for my uncle's birthday, so I'm going to get all my homework done. I might update tomorrow morning because it might be a snow day! Cross your fingers it will be. I hope you have a wonderful afternoon and I will see you tomorrow. BYE!**


	12. About me

**Hey guys! So today I thought I would be real with you guys about my life and how I'm feeling right now. I know you guys were expecting a chapter, but I want you to know who I really am. So, here it goes.**

 **In my authors notes, I seem like this cool, awesome girl that everyone would want to be friends with. But, in reality, Some people don't want to be my friend. They think I'm annoying, stupid, and weird. That's what people think of me. Now in my opinion, I'm not stupid, in fact, nobody is stupid. They're just not that smart. But I can't deny that I'm annoying and weird. People judge who I am before they get to know me. They think I'm annoying. But, weird I think is another word to describe unique. We're all unique in our own ways, so that makes us weird in our own ways.**

 **But, I care too much about what other people think of me. Every time I say something to someone, I think to myself 'that was so stupid. Now they don't like me!' It's like one day when I wake up in the morning I say I'm not going talk to anyone today or I'm not going to say anything stupid. But then, I say something that makes me look stupid. So I beat myself up over it. I tell myself that nobody likes me and that I should just pretend I'm sick so I don't have to go to school the next day. I let the expression of the person I was talking to overpower how I act.**

 **I wanted to wear my Shaytards shirt to school one day but my mom said people would make fun of me and I listened. I let that thought of getting made fun of overpower me. So I put the shirt back in my closet.**

 **It's funny how people judge other people for their flaws when they have flaws too. I just hate those people who always act like they're perfect and are flawless. Most of the people in my choir class are like that. They act like snots. They make fun of other people. And they're called the popular girls. I just want to punch them in the face. They get picked for everything.**

 **But one time, I got the solo that they really wanted. So they said whispered to each other that somebody else should have gotten the part. I knew they were jealous. They got picked for everything up until then.**

 **I only have 2 best friends. I have other friends, but they spread rumors about me, wrote a fake love letter and said you have a secret admirer. Those two best friends like me for who I am and don't think I should change. I'm thankful to have those two people.**

 **That's why I love fanfiction. People are nice and don't write mean reviews. When I read one of your reviews it brightens up my day cause I know you guys are engaging in the story. I love you guys. I wouldn't be writing if it had not been for you guys giving me positive reviews, favoriting and following my stories. That's what make me keep going in life, knowing I'm doing something right.**

 **My mom is getting married again and I have new cousins who are 7 and 6. The 7 year old hates me. She says I'm mean to her when I'm really not. I don't have a good relationship with my cousin on my dad's side. She's always playing video games with my brother and I'm stuck doing nothing.**

 **So, I really appreciate you guys. I just wanted to let you know that. Thanks for being so supportive! I will see you tomorrow! BYE!**


	13. Anniversary's

**Hey guys! So before we start this chapter, I have an idea. Yesterday, I posted a chapter about my struggles and a lot of you related to what I was going through and gave me inspiring words. So I thought I could do Real Wednesday's. Every Wednesday I will be real with you guys. Talk about important stuff like bullying, school, and stuff like that. I will give you tips and tricks. It'll be fun. Also from March 11th through 18th is going to be real week. Where all of that week I will be real with you guys. I might be real with you guys another day of the week, but I haven't decided.**

 **So anyway, lets get back to the story.**

Ben in his office working on a report.

Somebody knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Ben asked.

"Mal and Emmy." He heard Mal say.

"Come in." Ben said.

Mal opened the door with Emmy in her arms.

"Hey honey." Ben said to Mal.

"Hey." Mal said.

Ben kissed her cheek.

"How's my little Emmy baby today?" Ben asked as Mal handed him Emmy.

Emmy giggled.

He kissed his daughters forehead.

"Can you guess what today is?" Mal asked.

"Our anniversary." Ben said.

"Yep." Mal said.

"I'm guessing you brought cookies." Ben said.

"You bet I did." Mal said handing him a basket of cookies.

"That reminds me." Ben said.

He got out a big flat box.

"Open it." Ben said.

Mal opened the box.

It was a family picture.

"You've been wanting to frame this photo for 2 months so I finally got it framed." Ben said.

Mal had tears of joy in her eyes.

"You like it?" Ben asked.

"I love it." Mal said.

Mal gave Ben a kiss on the cheek.

"And I love you." Mal said.

Ben put Emmy down on the floor.

He swooped Mal up in his arms.

"Happy anniversary, honey." Ben said.

"Happy anniversary." Mal said.

They kissed.

Emmy started to spit, which made them break apart.

Mal went over and picked up her daughter.

"Get used to it." Mal said.

Ben laughed and kissed Emmy's cheek.


	14. Joking around

Ben Vloging

"The camera's on! No swearing!"

"We never swear!" Mal said.

"Oh really?"

"I would shut your mouth if I were you." Mal said.

"Okay then. So Mal, what is on the agenda for the day?"

"We have nothing today." Mal said.

"Well, that's just a bunch of bull crap!"

Mal playfully swatted Ben on the chest.

"Sorry guys, I think he drank to much beer this morning." Mal said.

"Mal Bertha!"

Mal laughing hard.

"You know, your stuck with me." Mal said.

"Yeah, I know."

Ben turned the camera off.

"And I couldn't be more happier." Ben said.

He kissed Mal.

They pulled away from each other.

"I love you." Ben said.

"I love you too." Mal said


	15. Happy birthday, Mal!

Ben Vloging

"Okay, it's a very important day today. Lillian tell them what today is."

"It's Mom's birthday!" Lillian said.

"Yep. Mal is turning 25 today. So Lillian, Aria, Bella, Matty, and I are going to bring her breakfast it bed."

"Let's go all ready!" Bella shouted.

"Okay then.

...

"Okay, open the door."

They walked in the door.

Mal was still in her and Ben's bed, sleeping.

"Mommy wake up!" Matty yelled.

Mal sat up in her bed.

"Happy birthday!" Ben and the kids shouted.

Ben put the plate of food in front of her.

"Whose idea was this?" Mal asked.

"Daddy's!" Aria said.

"Guilty as charged."

"Thank you, honey." Mal said.

"Your welcome, baby."

Ben kissed her cheek.

"We helped!" Lillian said.

"Thank you guys!" Mal said.

The kid's each gave Mal a hugged.

"Okay every little booger out!"

"Hey, we're not boogers!" Bella said.

"And we should be able to stay in here." Aria said.

"You want to see me and your father kiss?" Mal said.

"Run for it!" Matty yelled.

The kids ran out of the room, screaming.

Camera off

Mal had just finished her breakfast and she was snuggled up next to Ben on the couch in there room.

Ben's arm was around her.

"You know, I have some special stuff planned for us today." Ben said.

"And what would that be?" Mal asked.

"A date at the Enchanted lake." Ben said.

"Really?" Mal asked.

"Really." Ben said.

"Yes!" Mal said.

Ben attacked Mal with kisses.

Mal laughed.

Ben kissed her lips.

Mal kissed him back.

They pulled away from each other after a while.

"Happy birthday, Mal. I love you." Ben said.

"I love you too." Mal said.

They kissed.


	16. Fights-4 years later

Camera off-4 years later

"BEN! YOU ARE BEING SO INCONSIDERATE!" Mal yelled.

"WELL, I'M TRYING TO WORK SO STOP BURDENING ME!" Ben yelled.

Mal looked at her husband with shock.

"So, telling you that your daughter got an A on her math test is burdening you?" Mal asked.

Ben's face softened.

"Mal I didn't me-"

"Save it. Clearly you care more about your work then your children. Don't bother coming to bed tonight." Mal said.

She walked out of the room.

Ben sat back in his chair.

"Daddy?" A small voice said.

Ben looked up to see Bella, who was now 10 years old, standing in the doorway.

"Yes?" Ben said.

"Are you and Mom going to get a divorce?" Bella asked.

"No, why would you think that?" Ben asked.

"You've been fighting a lot." Bella said.

Bella was right.

They had been fighting for weeks.

"Do you still love Mom?" Bella asked.

"Of course I do. I love her so much" Ben said.

"Then why are you fighting?" Bella asked.

"Cause we're both really stressed right now." Ben said.

"Okay." Bella said.

She ran out of the room.

...

"Mal, I need to talk to you." Ben said as he walked into the kitchen.

Lillian, who was now 15, and Aria, who was now 12, were sitting at the counter.

"We have nothing to talk about Ben." Mal said.

"Yes we do." Ben said.

"NO WE DON'T!" Mal yelled.

Ben walked out of the room.

Lillian and Aria looked at each other worriedly.

 **Uh-oh. 4 years later, and Ben and Mal are fighting! Ben is now Aria's history teacher! Here are there ages now.**

 **Ben and Mal- 28**

 **Lillian-15**

 **Aria-12**

 **Bella and Matty-10**

 **Mallory, Maria, Haley, and Ian-5**

 **Emmy-4**

 **Christian-2**

 **Ben and Mal had another baby! Hooray! Let's hope they stop fighting so they can have more! I will post tomorrow. BYE!**


	17. Fight resolved

Camera off

Aria was sitting in her bay window with her friends Natalie and Edlynn.

"So your parents are still fighting?" Edlynn asked.

"Yeah. They've never fought like this before." Aria said.

"We need to come up with a plan." Natalie said.

"There's nothing we can do." Edlynn said.

"Yes there is." Aria said.

"Well, what can we do?" Natalie asked.

"My parents have two pieces of a rock. My Mom has one on a necklace and my Dad has the other on a ring. If those rocks are glowing, it means they still love each other." Aria said.

"Well then, lets go find that ring and necklace." Edlynn said.

"There's one problem." Aria said.

"What?" Natalie asked.

"They have to be wearing them and Mom threw her necklace at Dad." Aria said.

"We need to ask them if they still love each other." Natalie said.

"I need to ask them." Aria said.

"We're going with you." Edlynn and Natalie said together.

"No. This is my problem. I can fix this." Aria said.

"Okay." Natalie and Edlynn said together.

...

"Daddy?" Aria said as she walked thorough the office door.

"Yes?" Ben said.

"Do you still love Mom?" Aria said.

"Of course I do." Ben said.

"Okay." Aria said.

She ran out of the room.

...

"Mom?" Aria said as she walked in the kitchen.

"Yes?" Mal said.

"Do you still love Dad?" Aria asked.

Mal thought for a moment.

"I do. I still love him...I gotta go talk to him." Mal said as she ran out of the room.

...

Mal and Ben ran into each other in the hallway.

"I need to talk to you." They said at the same time.

"You first." Mal said.

"Okay...Mal, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I haven't been a good husband. I want you to know that I love you. I love you more than anything." Ben said.

"I love you too." Mal said.

"Is there anything you want me to do." Ben said.

"I want you to hold me and kiss me and tell me everything's going to be alright." Mal broke down in tears.

Ben hugged her.

He kissed the top of her head.

"Everything's going to be alright." Ben said.

Mal kissed him square on the lips.

Ben kissed her back.

After a couple of minutes, they pulled away from each other.

"I love you." Ben said.

"I love you too." Mal said.

They kissed again

Aria watched them from around the corner, smiling.

 **Ben/Mal are back together! Yey! Write in the review's if you want to see Ben teaching Aria's history class. BYE!**


	18. Aria's first date

Camera off

Ben walked up behind Mal in the kitchen and kissed her cheek.

Mal giggled.

"Happy Valentines day!" Ben said.

He handed her a box of chocolate covered strawberry's.

"Yey!" Mal said, wide eyed.

Ben laughed and kissed her cheek.

"I love you, Mal." Ben said.

"I love you too, Ben." Mal said.

They kissed.

...

Aria was in her room when she heard a knock on a door.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"Eric." Eric said.

"Come in." Aria said.

Eric walked in the room.

"Hi." Aria said.

"Hey." Eric said.

"So, you usually don't come over on Sundays. Whats up?" Aria asked.

"Well, I wanted to ask you out on a date." Eric said.

"A date?" Aria asked.

"Yeah, I thought it would be nice to go on a date today since it's Valentines day." Eric said.

"Okay. What time are you going to pick me up?" Aria asked.

"How's 6?" Eric asked.

"Perfect." Aria said.

"Okay, I'll see ya at 6." Eric said.

"See ya." Aria said.

Eric walked out of her room.

...

Mal and Lillian walked into the living room where Ben and his family were sitting.

"Are you guys ready to see Aria?" Mal said.

"She looks amazing." Lillian said.

Aria walked into the room.

Her long brown curly hair was parted on the side.

She had on a purple dress and black flats.

Ben was speechless.

The door bell rang.

"That's him." Aria said.

She ran over to the door.

"Why did she run over there like that?" Ben asked his wife.

"Stop worrying about it. She's known Eric since she was in diapers." Mal said.

Aria opened the door.

"Hi." Aria said.

"Hey. You ready?" Eric said.

"Yep." Aria said.

"Wait." Ben said.

"Daddy!" Aria said.

"No need to worry, Aria, I'm just going to ask Eric a few questions." Ben said.

"Here we go." Mal said.

"What are your intentions tonight?" Ben asked.

"I going to take her to the enchanted lake." Eric said.

"What are you going to do there?" Ben asked.

"Have a picnic." Eric said.

"See Daddy, there's no need to worry because we are going to be civilized, mature adults." Aria said.

"One more question." Ben said.

"Mom!" Aria said.

"I got this. Ben, let them go on there date already." Mal said.

"Fine. You have her home by 9." Ben said.

"Yes sir." Eric said.

Aria walked out of the door.

Everyone was in the living room cracking up.

"Nice going." Angie said.

"Yeah, way to play the over protective dad card." Grace said.

"Way to act cool baby bro." Aaron said.

Mal was cracking up too.

"Mal!" Ben said.

"Sorry Ben, but that was really funny." Mal said.

...

Aria walked in the door with a dazed look at 9:00.

"Aria, how was your date?" Ben asked.

"Dreamy." Aria said.

"What'd you do?" Mal asked.

"We kissed." Aria said.

"WHAT!" Ben said.

Angie walked over to her brother.

"SHE SAID THEY KISSED!" Angie yelled in Ben's ear.

"I know what she said." Ben said.

"Okay, honey how about you go up stairs." Mal told her daughter.

Aria ran up the stairs.

 **Aria had her first date and kiss! She's growing up so fast 2 more days til the first Real Wednesday! Whose excited? I sure am. I hope are having a wonderful valentines day and I will see you all tomorrow! BYE!**


	19. Broken:Part 1

Camera off-Aria is 16

Aria, Natalie, Eric, Tegan, Peter, Carly, Edlynn, Taylor, Ahren, and Clarence walked into history together.

"I wonder what your dads going to teach us today, Aria." Eric said.

"He said he had something fun planned." Aria said.

"Well, if fun means boring then wake me up when the bell rings." Natalie said.

Ben walked in the room.

"Okay everyone. Take your seats." Ben said.

Everyone sat down.

"Who know's what today is?" Ben asked.

Peter raised his hand.

"Peter." Ben said.

"The anniversary of the villain kids coming to Auradon from the isle, which one of them was my father." Peter said.

"Correct. 6 people in this room are children of those kids." Ben said.

"And one of them is your daughter, which is me." Aria said.

"Correct. Does anyone know who made that proclamation?" Ben asked.

Aria raised her hand.

"Aria." Ben said.

"You did." Aria said.

"Why?" Ben asked.

"Because you wanted to give them a 2nd chance. You believed that they had some good in them." Aria said.

"You're right and my belief was right. Since Family day is coming up for you guys, I thought I would show you guys the security camera footage from my family day." Ben said.

"Goodnight." Natalie said.

She feel asleep.

"You're probably going to want to stay awake for this, Miss Eaton." Ben said.

"I am?" Natalie asked.

"You are." Ben said.

Ben turned on the footage.

The family day performance showed on the screen.

Everyone laughed.

Ben paused the video.

"What's so funny?" Ben asked.

"Your performance was so cheesy, it was funny." Natalie said.

"Okay, lets just skip to the part that you won't think is funny." Ben said.

He fast foreword to when Queen Leah was walking up to Mal.

They were talking and then Audrey came over and told her grandmother that she shouldn't be talking to this girl unless she wanted to take another 100 year nap.

Then, Queen Leah started confront Mal.

Everyone stared at Aria.

Aria looked like she was going to puke.

Then, Chad started to confront the villain kids.

When Jay tried to hurt chad, Aria ran out of the room.

Edlynn and Natalie followed her out in the hallway.

"Why'd you walk out of there?" Natalie asked.

"Everyone was looking at me." Aria said.

"So? Everyone looks at you all the time, your princess of Auradon." Edlynn said.

"They were looking at me in a bad way. They think I'm some kind of freak." Aria said.

"I'm sure they'll forget about it tomorrow." Natalie said.

"I hope your right." Aria said.

Little did she know, they were not going to forget about it for weeks.


	20. Broken:Part 2

Camera off-Aria is 16

The next day, things where not better.

People were calling her a freak, evil, and a bitch.

Her friends tried to get them to stop, but they wouldn't.

People were doing the same thing online.

But then one day changed everything for worse.

People started pushing her around and shoving her into lockers.

Aria hid the bruises under her jacket.

She ran to her room that day.

She couldn't take it anymore.

So, Aria decided to make a video and post it on YouTube.

...

When Natalie got home, she saw that Aria posted a video.

She clicked on it.

 _"hey guys. I really have been feeling like crap. I'm the laughing stock of my school. I'm pushed into lockers. So now I don't see the point in going to school or breathing. So I guess this is it. Bye!"_ Aria said in the video.

Natalie ran to her phone and dialed Aria's number.

It went straight to voice mail.

She ran to her car and drove to Aria's castle.

...

Natalie ran into the kitchen, where Ben and Mal were

"Wow. Natalie, whats the rush?" Mal asked.

"You guys haven't seen the video Aria posted?" Natalie asked.

"No. Why?" Ben asked.

"I think Aria's trying to kill herself." Natalie said.

"Oh god." Mal said.

They all ran up the stair and in to Aria's room.

When they opened the door, they saw something horrifying.

Aria was on the floor, blood gushing out her arms and legs.

She was unconscious.

Ben quickly dialed 911.


	21. Broken: Part 3

Camera off-Aria is 16

Everyone was in the hospital waiting room, hoping Aria was going to be okay.

Mal was crying to Ben's chest.

Ben was holding her.

Belle was crying into Adams chest.

Adam was holding her.

Lillian had tears streaming down her cheeks as she was trying to keep her 1 year old twin girls from being loud.

Bella also had tears streaming down her cheeks.

Angie was taking care of her 1 year old baby boy, tears also streaming down her cheeks.

"We have good news." Dr. Ashlar said as she came out.

Everyone looked at her hopefully.

"Aria is going to be okay." Dr. Ashlar said.

Everyone sighed in relief.

"Her parents may go in and see her." Dr. Ashlar said.

Mal and Ben quickly walked to their daughter's hospital room.

Aria's eyed were wide open.

"Hi honey." Mal said.

"Hey." Aria said.

"How you feeling, baby girl." Ben asked.

"I'm fine, Daddy." Aria said

"Honey, why didn't you tell us that you are being bullied?" Mal asked.

"I was...scared. They've said horrible things to me." Aria said.

"Like what?" Ben asked.

"You exist...You exist, and your weird, and you get in the way of where I'm looking so stop being weird and stop being happy...No one should be as happy as you...Stop being who you are...or I'm gonna put my foot...in your weird, stupid face." Aria said before she broke down in tears.

Ben hugged his daughter.

Mal had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"How long has this been going on?" Mal asked.

"Ever since Dad showed us the video of your family day." Aria said.

"You showed them what?" Mal asked her husband.

"It's was for educational purposes." Ben said.

"So making our daughter an feel like an outcast is an educational purpose?" Mal asked.

"No." Ben said.

"I told you to burn that tape. That was the most embarrassing day of my whole entire life. Ben, you know that." Mal said.

"Mal, I was teaching them about when you came here to Auradon. I wanted to show them that people weren't that excepting of you guys." Ben said.

"And look were that got you." Mal said.

They started arguing.

After a few minutes, Aria had had enough.

"STOP!" Aria yelled.

Mal and Ben looked at there daughter.

"This is all my fault. I've caused you guys to argue, I've caused everyone pain." Aria said.

"Aria, none of this is your fault." Mal said.

"Yes it is." Aria said.

"Aria, it not your fault. In fact, it's none of our faults." Ben said.

"It's the bully's fault." Mal said.

"So, it's not my fault?" Aria asked.

"It's not." Mal said.

"Aria, promise us you will never cut yourself again." Ben said.

"I promise." Aria said.

"Ben?" Mal asked.

"Yeah?" Ben asked.

"I'm sorry for blaming you. I know you meant well showing them that video. I guess I was just over-reacting because...I'm pregnant." Mal said.

Ben and Aria stared at Mal in shock.

"Mom, your pregnant?" Aria asked.

Mal nodded.

Ben was frozen.

"Ben, snap out of it." Mal said clap her hands in front of her husbands face.

"Are you seriously pregnant?" Ben said.

Mal nodded.

Ben kissed her square on the lips.

Mal kissed back.

Aria smiled.

They pulled away from each other.

Ben put his hand on Mal's stomach.

He looked at his wife.

Mal smiled.

"Are you going to tell each other 'I love you' or are you going to just look at each other?" Aria asked.

"I love you, Ben." Mal said.

"I love you too, Mal." Ben said.

They kissed.

Aria smiled, happy to see her parents getting along again.

 **How was that! Mal is pregnant with their 11th child. Christian is going to be a big brother. I will continue this story till it get 100 reviews, so don't worry. BTW, It has surpassed the review level of After the coronation, which is 31, cause this story has 44 reviews! When this story gets 100 reviews, I'm going to be celebrating. I will update later today, since I have no school. BYE!**


	22. Real Wednesday: Questions

**Hey guys and welcome to another Real Wednesday! Today I'm going to ask you guys some questions.**

 **1\. Do you guys want me to post on Instagram updates, like when I'm writing chapters, if I'm not posting that day, etc.**

 **2\. What gender to you think Ben/Mal's 11th kid will be?**

 **3\. Do you want Aria and Bella to make music?**

 **4\. Do you want more of Ben's history lessons?**

 **5\. Do you think Aria should marry Eric, Evie and Doug's son, or Clarence, Chad and Lonnie's son?**

 **6\. Do you think I should do Real Wednesdays on YouTube? (I would still do it on here)**

 **7\. Do you think I should do Real Fridays?**

 **8\. What topics do you want me to discuss on Real Wednesdays?**

 **That's all the questions I have. Please answer those in the reviews and I will see you all tomorrow with a new chapter! BYE!**


	23. Will Mal get her powers back?

Hey guys! A lot of you are asking if Mal will get her powers back and my answer is maybe. Since a lot of you want her to I might throw that in. BYE!


	24. Audrey Drama

Camera off-Aria is 9

Ben walked into the meeting room to find Audrey.

Looks like she called another meeting with him.

"Hi Benny Boo." Audrey said.

"Audrey, I've told you one thousand times, I'm not going to get back together with you. I'm married to Mal." Ben said.

"Is she making you stay married to her?" Audrey asked.

"No." Ben said.

"Then why are you married to that worthless piece of shit?" Audrey asked.

Ben was furious now.

He could have been calm if she called Mal freak.

He could have been calm even if she called Mal a bitch.

But a worthless piece of shit crossed his line.

"CAUSE I LOVE HER, AUDREY! GET OUT OF MY CASTLE, NOW!" Ben said.

Audrey ran out of the room.

"Daddy?" A small voice said at the door.

Ben turned around.

Aria was standing in the doorway.

"Yes?" Ben said.

"Why were you yelling at Audrey?" Aria asked.

"Cause she was saying some not very nice things about mommy." Ben said.

"Why?" Aria asked.

"I don't know why." Ben said.

"Okay." Aria said.

She skipped out of the room.

Mal walked through the doorway.

"You heard all of that?" Ben asked.

"Everything." Mal said.

She went over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you." Mal said.

"You welcome. I would do anything to protect you." Ben said.

He kissed her forehead and both of her cheeks.

Mal girlish giggled.

"I love you, Mal." Ben said.

"I love you too, Ben." Mal said.

They kissed.

 **AUDREY IS A BITCH! We can all agree on that. This chapter I know Audrey haters will love. Especially pinksakura271. Please answer these questions from yesterday. I don't have any answers.**

 **1\. Do you guys want me to post on Instagram updates, like when I'm writing chapters, if I'm not posting that day, etc.**

 **2\. What gender to you think Ben/Mal's 11th kid will be?**

 **3\. Do you want Aria and Bella to make music?**

 **4\. Do you want more of Ben's history lessons?**

 **5\. Do you think Aria should marry Eric, Evie and Doug's son, or Clarence, Chad and Lonnie's son?**

 **6\. Do you think I should do Real Wednesdays on YouTube? (I would still do it on here)**

 **7\. Do you think I should do Real Fridays?**

 **8\. What topics do you want me to discuss on Real Wednesdays?**

 **New chapter will be up tomorrow! BYE!**


	25. Emmy and Daniel

Camera off-Emmy is 7

Mal was in the pick up line to pick up Emmy, Christian, Mallory, Ian, Haley, and Maria.

She was always the first one there.

Emmy ran to the car, opened the door, and got in.

"Hi sweetie, how was your day at school?" Mal asked her daughter.

"I made a new friend today." Emmy said.

"You did? What's her name?" Mal asked.

"It's a he, Mommy." Emmy said.

"Oh. Okay, what's his name?" Mal asked.

"His name is Daniel and he's 9." Emmy said.

"Wait a minute. You made friends with a 3rd grader?" Mal asked.

"He's in my class, Mommy, he got held back twice." Emmy said.

"Okay then. Is he nice?" Mal asked.

"Yep. And a real hunk of ham." Emmy said.

Mal laughed.

"Don't say that around your father, okay?" Mal said.

"Okay." Emmy said.

...

Mal and Ben decided it would be nice to have Daniel and his parents over for a play date.

Mal and Ben talked to Daniel's parents while Daniel and Emmy played.

"You know, they could married someday." Ben said.

"They probably are." Daniels dad, Ethan said.

Mal rolled her eyes.

"You guys are crazy." Mal said.

"Yeah. There is no possible way that they could get married." Daniel's mom, Hazel said.

...

Emmy is 16 and Daniel is 18

Emmy and Daniel fell in love.

They started dating.

"I still can not believe those two got together." Hazel said.

"I guess you guys were right." Mal said.

They looked over at Emmy coming out of the castle.

Daniel walked over to Emmy.

They started talking.

"Oh boy." Mal said.

...

Emmy is 19 and Daniel is 21

"Where are you taking me?" Emmy asked her boyfriend.

"You'll see." Daniel said.

Daniel took his hands of her eyes.

Emmy's eyes got as big as saucers.

"The Enchanted lake." Emmy said.

"Emmy, I want to ask you something." Daniel said.

"What?" Emmy asked.

He looked her in the eyes.

"Emmy, ever since I met you I knew I wanted to marry you. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Daniel said.

He got down on one knee.

Emmy covered her mouth with her hands.

"Emerald Elizabeth Adams, will you marry me?" Daniel asked.

"Yes." Emmy said.

...

A few months later, there was a royal wedding.

Mal and Hazel cried tears of joy.

When they were about to get in the car to go on their honeymoon, Emmy's younger sister Avalon ran up to her.

"You will come to visit, right?" Avalon asked.

"I will." Emmy said.

They hugged

...

Emmy is 32 and Daniel is 34

Emmy was cooking dinner in the kitchen when her 7 year old daughter, Elizabeth walked in.

"Hi Mommy." Elizabeth said.

"Hey sweetie how was school?" Emmy asked.

"I made a new friend and its a boy and his name is David and He's 9." Elizabeth said.

" _Here we go again."_ Emmy thought.

 **I hope you guys liked that chapter. Write in the reviews if you want me to do another one with another one of Ben/Mal's children. I will update tomorrow. BYE!**


	26. Playing

Camera off-Aria is 3

Mal was in the garden watching Vanessa, Lillian, and Aria play with 1 year old Bella and Matty when Ben walked out.

He went over and gave her a kiss on the cheek from behind.

Mal turned around to see her husband.

"Hey beautiful." Ben said.

"Hey handsome." Mal said.

Ben gave his wife a peck on the lips.

He wrapped his arm her.

"So, how was your meetings?" Mal asked.

"Stressful. The advisers want so much and if I give it to them, the country would be chaos." Ben said.

"Well now, you can relax." Mal said.

"Yep. How was your day?" Ben asked.

"It was interesting. The twins had a staring contest." Mal said.

"Did you film it?" Ben asked.

"You better believe I did." Mal said.

They looked over at the kids playing.

"I don't want them to ever grow up." Mal said.

"I have a feeling that they won't for a while." Ben said.

Mal smiled.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Aria yelled as she ran over to her parents.

"What?" Mal asked.

"You're it." Aria said as she tagged Mal.

She ran off.

"You heard her." Ben said.

He ran off.

Mal laughed and ran off with him.

They played tag for the rest of the night.

 **How was that? I thought that would be a cute chapter. I hope you guys liked it! I will update either later today or tomorrow. BYE!**


	27. Ending this story and Staring a new one!

**Hey guys! I have made a decision. I am not going to continue this story because I am going make new story! Its going to be set when Mallory, Maria, Haley, and Ian are 16 and They're in high school! It's going to be called...What hurts! Its going to be the 7th story in the ATC series! Plot will be revealed when I publish it! I will still do Real Wednesdays, so just chill-ax. BUT, you guys broke a record for my stories! This is my most reviewed story EVER! Thank you guys for reviewing! I read all of my reviews, just so you know, and all of them are positive and it lets me know that you guys are into this story. Thank u so much! I will see you when I publish What hurts which should be soon! BYE!**


	28. The baby birth's

**Hey guys! I know I said I wouldn't update this story anymore but I couldn't end this story with out doing this. This chapter is going to be the birth of Mal and Ben's 11th and 12th child. They are not twins, they are separate. Here we go!**

Camera off-Aria is 16

Ben had to leave on a business trip when Mal was 6 months pregnant with there 11th child for 3 months.

Mal cried in Ben arms before he left.

"I'll be back before you know it." Ben said.

"But what if you miss the babies birth? I can't give birth with out you being there." Mal said.

"Just have someone call and I'll come running home." Ben said.

Mal nodded.

"I have to go." Ben said.

"Okay." Mal said.

They kissed.

After a few minutes, they broke apart.

"I love you, Mal." Ben said.

"I love you too." Mal said.

Ben kissed her cheek and stomach and left.

...

Mal, Evie, Audrey, Jane, Lonnie, Tris, and America were having a girls night when Mal felt something.

Something wet in her underwear.

"M, is something wrong?" Evie asked.

"It's coming." Mal said.

"What's coming?" Tris asked.

"The baby. Baby number 11 is pushing through!" Mal said.

Everyone got out of there seat's and helped Mal up.

"I'll call Ben." Evie said.

...

Ben was having a meeting with the king of Enchantia when his phone rang.

"Excuse me for one second." Ben said.

He walked out of the room and answered it.

"Hello?" Ben said into the phone.

"Ben, Mal's in labor!" Evie said.

"Oh god. I'll be right there." Ben said.

He ran out to the car.

...

Mal was lying on a hospital bed screaming in pain.

Evie was trying to calm her down.

"WHERE THE HELL IS BEN?!" Mal screamed.

"He's on his way." Evie said.

Ben rushed in the door.

"Took you long enough." Evie said walking out of the delivery room.

"Ben." Mal said.

"Mal!" Ben said rushing over to her side.

He kissed her cheek.

"Sorry I wasn't here earlier." Ben said.

"It's okay, honey. AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Mal screamed.

Ben held her hand.

"Are you ready to push?" The doctor asked.

"Yes!" Mal said.

"Okay, Push!" The doctor said.

Mal pushed.

After what seemed like hours, the baby finally popped out.

"Congratulations your majesty, it's a girl." The doctor said.

Ben kissed Mal's forehead.

The doctor handed her the baby.

Mal was crying tears of joy.

"I'll leave you three alone for a minute." The doctor said, walking out of the room.

"What should we name her?" Ben asked.

"I like Sabrina." Mal said.

"Me too. How about Evette for her middle name?" Ben suggested.

"Perfect." Mal said.

"I love you." Ben said.

"I love you too." Mal said.

Ben gave Mal a peck on the lips.

"Welcome to the world, Sabrina Evette Adams." Ben said.

...

Three years later Mal gave birth to another girl.

They named her Rowan Andrea Adams.

Everyone was thrilled.

"We are not having another child." Mal told Ben the day Rowan was born.

"I agree." Ben said.

 **How was that? Thank you Rainbow Swirl for suggesting Evette for Sabrina's middle name! Now this is the end of the story! What hurts should be up tomorrow or Tuesday! BYE!**


End file.
